Animal
by zabeth0322
Summary: She wasn't the victim, oh no. "What are you waiting for?" Egoshipping, inspired by Neon Trees' "Animal". Minor language, and implied sex


This was something quickly written and inspired by Neon Trees' hit "Animal". It's a little different than previous songfics/oneshots, but I hope you enjoy it. The main reason I wanted to write this one was because I wondered what it would be like for Misty to not be the 'victim' of Gary's charms, but for the opposite to be true. So here's the take.

* * *

"Animal"

He felt her stalking into the room long before he saw her, flaming hair and aqua eyes alit. She took a seat across from him and he resisted the urge to squirm in his seat. This was an official meeting of the Kanto league, damn it, and he was not going to be distracted by her. Yet, despite his mental proclamation, he glanced cautiously across the table.

Dark ocean eyes instantaneously captured his breath and his tongue became dry. Ungluing his mouth, he muttered, "Waterflower."

She didn't blink, but one elegant eyebrow quirked slightly higher than the other as she answered with, "Oak."

The way that one syllable rolled off her tongue was enough to make him immediately divert his attention to Lance. There was no overt emotion in it, but he knew there was an underlying promise, a promise to get him. And he knew that he would not make her break that promise for the world, regardless of how wrong it was.

All the heat that rose to his ears and impatient drumming of his hands did not relieve him of the itching feeling of her gaze throughout the three hour long meeting. What the champion was saying floated through his ears, but refused to adhere to his brain as he could only focus on his sense of her.

It was after one of these meetings, that this whole downward spiral had started. She had been sad and he had been the only one who understood why his rival had taken a place up on Mount Silver and the only one to miss him as much as her. One night of comfort however, and he learned that there might have been another reason why the boy took to solitude.

The girl was a cannibal. She drained him of his emotions and left him, intoxicated, wanting. She returned a month later, until it became routine. She took bite after bite of his heart and he let her.

"Oak, I have a question about that new eeveelution, Glaceon. Mind if we grabbed a cup of coffee?" Mind if I ravage you, body and soul?, she should have said. Unable to speak, he nodded and they walked out of the conference room while other leaders stayed to chat.

In the darkness of his own home above the Viridian gym, she took control of him. In his room, he was able to speak, to retaliate, but there was no escape. Blue painted nails ran through his coffee locks and he whispered, "Here we go again."

She pushed him onto his gray bed and he felt her pheromones kicking in, locking onto his hormones and feelings and the room smelled sweet. He felt heavier and powerful and as she crawled toward him, he snapped and flipped her over.

Unruffled, she penetrated his soul with her dark stormy eyes, "What are you waiting for?"

He leaned in slowly, trying to make it seem as though he had some restraint when it came to her, and whispered across her lips, "I want some more." Say goodbye to my heart tonight, he thought.

Then, seat belts unfastened, life preservers cast aside, they began their assaults. They battled for dominance, and even though she won every single freaking time, he fought. Hours they were there, on that battlefield, yearning, exploding, stretching, twisting, floating.

He knew it was a game of pretend; she wanted the man on that precipice of the world, not him. And he wanted her. Oh, he wanted her. But no matter how many times he gave everything he had to her, it wasn't enough. It was never enough. We're sick, he thought. I'm sick.

When it was over, she got up and with grace he didn't understand she could possess after what they'd just committed, she picked up her clothes and walked out, away from him.

He never slept the nights she came over.


End file.
